The present invention relates to a terminal structure for connection to an electric connection box, in which the terminal of a fusible link mounted on the case proper of the electric connection box is fastened with the terminal of the mating conductor inserted from outside of the portion of the case proper far from the fusible link, by means of a screw member inserted from a side of the case proper, and a cover is applied to the portion of the case proper where the mating conductor is inserted.
A fusible link box interposed between a power supply and a load of an automobile contains a nut. The fusible link is inserted into the fusible link box from an insertion hole, the cover is opened and a bolt is fastened to the nut. Then, one of the terminals of the fusible link is electrically connected to a bus bar, and the other terminal thereof is electrically connected to a ring terminal at the forward end of the wire harness on the load side.
The fusible link box is formed with a connector housing into which a power connector is inserted. The power connector is electrically connected with one of the terminals of the fusible link through the bus bar. The portion of the fusible link box far from the fusible link insertion hole is closed by a protector, which is mounted after the bolt is fastened and the cover is applied.
Generally, the ring terminal is mounted on the automotive vehicle body assembly line of car manufacturers. The conventional structure described above, however, requires the protector to be removed and the cover to be opened and closed for mounting the ring terminal. The workability of the conventional structure therefore is low, and improvement thereof is desired.